The Spell and the Secret
by Vocaloid Overload
Summary: (updated daily)A girl's normal life is taken upside down when the new guy in her class takes interest in her. But when he reads what he thinks is a love spell Rin's personality is turned upside down. One thing for sure is that, it wasn't a love spell. RinxLen fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic and it is a hell lot better than my first one which kinda failed but i promise you that you enjoy this one :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Promise

*Flashback*

It was at a small park, there were a little girl and a little boy sitting together on a bench. The girl looked of 7 years old; she had short blonde hair tied up in a two pigtails. She wore a white dress just that just reached below her knee. The boy sitting next to her was of 7 ½; he had blonde hair and a little ponytail, and wore a pair of shorts and a yellow t-shirt. The girl was staring at the huge lake that was in front of the two.

"Len? Do you have to move away?" the girl said sadly.

"Rin, I don't want to but my grandfather said its final," the boy called Len turned to look at Rin. "Ah! Rin?"

The little girl, Rin, was crying a little. Little tears slowly fell down her face as she tried to wipe them off.

"Don't cry," Len said while pushing out a handkerchief to her face. He started to pat her back. "B-But. I don't want you to go! You're my only I have now is Miku and her friend Kaito.*sniff*. .Y- You promised you would stay and be my -", Rin was interrupted by Len.

"Forever, right?" the boy said with a smile on his face. "I'll keep that promise to you."

Rin wiped her tears and looked up at Len. "You better keep it then! I want to see you again. If you don't come back to see be again than umm.I'll kill myself!" Rin said. This surprised Len a lot. "Heheh, well then I'll keep my promise to see you again." The boy said quietly. "Here." the girl gave shoved out some beads out of her pocket. "Wear this all the time and that way, you won't ever forget your promise," the blonde haired girl said quietly.

The boy took the beads and put it around his hand. He then took out a charm. "Since you gave me something to remember you by, I'll give you this," the boy gave her a good luck charm that had the words "Hatsukoi". Rin took it and put it in her pocket. ".Len thank you." the girl replied. The boy simply smiled.

"Hey, anything for my Rin."

*end of flashback*

It was an ordinary day for Rin kagamine. She got out of bed, took a shower, get dressed, and made breakfast for Oliver (Oliver is her little brother). Rin Kagamine was a 14- year-old girl who like any other girl went to high school. She wore a skirt and a plain white blouse. She had short silky blonde hair that was let loose. She walked out of her room and greeted her brother, Oliver.

"Morning Oliver. Sorry about not making breakfast," the 14-year-old said, "I overslept."

"Oh that? Don't worry about that. You just owe me." The boy said. Rin went over to the door and went out. "Got to go! See you later!" with that, Rin went out of the door and shut it. Rin lived in an apartment house with her little brother. Rin went to school at Cryton High. She was starting the year but she missed summer a lot. She walked to school and a girl joined up to her. She had long aqua hair tied in two pigtails.

"Morning Miku. Did Kaito yell at you again?" Rin teased.

"Don't even remind me of that jerk!" Miku said with anger filling her face.

Rin sighed for she didn't actually think she would be right. "Miku, you do like the guy right? You've known him for I dunno umm 10 years!"

"Rin don't say it so loud! Anyways how about you? You had a crush on what's his name. He left 7 years ? Do you even remember his name?" the bright girl asked.

"I don't remember. But so far I haven't seen him yet. All I have to remember him by is this charm," Rin said quietly. "But he said he would come back to see me. I just hope he didn't forget. I wish I remembered his name."

"Miku!"

A blue haired boy runs to Miku. He seemed to be mad when he ran to Miku.

"Hmph."Miku just turned around and walked to school alone. She seemed pretty mad but Rin didn't understand why she was so mad.

"Kaito!" Rin yelled, "What did you do now?"

"How the hell should I know?! She just got mad at me all of a sudden. All I said was that her cousin Luka was pretty cute! Then she left and yelled at me!" the blue haired boy said. "Damn why the hell do women have to be so annoying. They are like-"

WACK!

Rin smacked Kaito and then went on her way to school.

"WOMEN ARE SO ANNOYING!" the hot headed Kaito yelled.

Rin started walking to school again until she saw a boy looking around. He had blonde hair and it was tied up at the back. He wore a white school T-shirt and black jeans. She also noticed he was pretty handsome and was her age. But he seemed to look lost for he was looking around everywhere. She felt that she should help him and she did. She walked toward the guy.

"Hello. Umm are you lost?" Rin said with concern.

"Yes I am. I'm looking for a school called Cryton High. I'm a new student and I think I lost my way." The cute guy said sweetly to her.

"I go there so I guess I could help you."

"I guess I have good luck today. I have a very cute girl to show me to school. My name is Len Hourshi."Len said while extending his hand. Rin shook his hand and then let go.

"Len Hourshi." She then started to walk with the guy to school. 'Len. That name. It sounds familiar but I don't remember where I ever heard that name."Rin thought quietly.

They got to a huge beautiful school that was very obviously was a private school. She then got in the school.

"The office is down the hall to the left ok? C ya." With that Rin walked away. The guy named Len was about to run after her but remembered he had to get to the office. Later Rin got to her homeroom and sat down. She just stared out the window She then watched Miku and Kaito fight. She enjoyed watching that but then remembered they shouldn't be fighting at all. Her thoughts went on about the guy Len. Class started and the teacher came in.

"Well class I'll be your homeroom teacher this year and I hope we have a fun year together." The teacher Miss Megpoid said.

'Fun? Yeah right.' Sango thought. 'I never had a lot of fun during the school year. So why this year?'

A guy walked in the class and the guy just happened to . He seemed to be smiling when he saw Rin. Rin however didn't notice at all that he smiled at her.

"Class, this is Len Hourshi. He'll be in our homeroom. Mr. Hourshi sit next to Miss , show Hourshi around the school if you will. He has the same class schedule like you so it should be no problem." Miss Megumi said.

Len walked towards the empty desk and sat down. He seemed pretty happy that he was sitting right next to Rin.

"Why Rin, I guess I'll be seeing you every day now." Len said while grinning.

"Yeah." The girl said lazily. She was pretty bored and wondered what the school year will be like with the new guy, Len. She thought it would be just the same as any school year but Rin was wrong for she didn't know Len that much.

* * *

By the way Hatsukoi means First Love in Japanese

reviews please nya~


	2. Chapter 2

"Class, today we will have an assignment that will help us get to know each other better." Miss Megpoid began to say. The whole class however just groaned against the idea. Miss Megpoid just pounded her desk.

"Don't aww me! So whoever you are sitting next to is your partner for the rest of the school year." The greened haired teacher said. "So your assignment and homework is to get to know your partner for 1 week, including weekends. Start."

Len just smirked at this assignment. He turned to look at Rin and smiled. "Well Rin, how should we start?"

'A week with him?' Rin thought. "Umm.I'm not sure." Rin said uneasily.

"How about where we live and who we live with?" the blonde haired boy said.

"I live at Cryton Apartments with my little brother Oliver." Rin said while pausing.

"^ ^ What a coincidence" Len said while smiling.

"What?"

"I just happened to move there, but I live alone." Len started to look at her. "Rin, how about you tell me what's your-"

"Len lets continue this later. We have another class; let's go since I hafta walk you to your next class." Rin said while getting stood up and followed her. Suddenly a guy came speeding by and was about to crash into Rin.

"Hey watch out!" the blonde haired boy yelled.

"Huh?" Len suddenly pulled Rin away to the side. He grabbed her by the shoulder and she started to blush at this. " you." the blushing girl said.

No problem ^^

"You can get your hand off my shoulder."

"Why of course."Len said while grinning. His hand sled off her back in till Rin felt something on her rear.

WACK!

Rin punched Len so hard his head fell to the ground. Her face was red of anger and embarrassment.

"Pervert!"Rin yelled while walking away.

However, Len was able to recover and got up. "I guess she's not gonna be so nice to me anymore. But it was worth it!" ^ ^

After School.

Rin was walking home with Miku and Kaito.

"So Kaito, can you treat me too some ice cream? I'm hungry." Miku said while digging in her pocket.

"What?! Why the hell should I treat you?! Go treat yourself!" the blue haired boy said.

"Hmph. I knew you would say that," the girl said while pulling out a weird object, "So, I'll do this."

Miku Zapped Kaito with a Taser and smiled.

Kaito fell to the ground so hard that the concrete almost cracked open. Miku of course smiled widely at this. "So, I guess you'll have to treat me to ice cream now Kaito."The girl said happily.

"What the hell, where did you get that from?!" the blue headed boy yelled.

"Don't you remember, my dad's a cop" Miku said still smiling

"And he let you have it" Rin said bewildered

No not exactly, I'm just gonna borrowed It for some time",Miku said

"Clever Miku. I wish I could do that to Len." Rin said, "That way he won't be able to do his perverted actions but then again I don't what to go to jail for child abuse."

Kaito got up slowly and walked to Miku. He seemed as if he could knock out Miku, but I guess he didn't want to get tasered again.

"Since I hafta pay now, Rin want me to buy you some?" the guy said quietly.

"No thanks, I have to get home now. See ya Miku! I hope you have fun." With that, Rin walked away towards the Cryton Apartments.

"WHAT?! That much?! No way am I gonna pay for-"

ZAP!

Later at Rin's apartment.

Rin was about to open the door until a pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes. They were small dainty hands that seemed they could be of a little girl's but she thought that no little girl could be that tall.

"Guess who."

"Len, get your hands off me or you'll be seeing my fist in your face this time."

He let his hands off and Rin turned to look at the smiling guy.

"What are doing here", Rin said sadly.

Well Miss Megpoid said that we should get to know ours partners more so…

Rin sighed at this and opened her door.

"Oliver, I'm home!" the blonde haired girl yelled. A boy walked out and smiled. "Your back ^ ^. I was just gonna make lunch too."

"I'll make it so don't worry. You shouldn't be doing this much stuff, it's not good for a person your age." Rin said caringly, "Oh yeah, this is Len. He'll be just be coming in sometimes ok?"

"Hi, I'm Oliver." The boy said shyly.

"Hi I'm Len, you're soon to be brother in l-" Len was stopped from finishing his sentence because Rin stomped on his foot pretty hard.

"Oliver don't bother him, he's just gonna be annoying."Rin said while putting on a fake smile. Oliver started go to his room but then stopped.

"Oh yeah, there's a new next door neighbour too. I haven't seen them yet but I wonder if their nice." with that, Oliver left to go to his room.

"New neighbour Huh ?" Len said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm gonna be moving in to the empty apartment next to you. So I guess we'll be spending time with each other anyways." Len said while smiling widely

"WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

So you might be thinking why i'm I making Kaito seem like a arrogant jerk well because it's my fanfic but because think it's time that we portray him as another character besides a clumsy and nice person even though he really is clumsy and nice person. But back to my point don't get mad at me for making your favourite character seem like a inconsiderate brat so just deal with it just say'n' you need to chill

DISCLAIMER: KNOW ONE ON THIS SITE OWNS VOCALOID! (THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M SAYING THIS!)

* * *

Rin was lying down on her bed. She was both exhausted and stressed that the 'pervert' or Len was now her next store neighbour. She then stood up and opened a drawer she pulled out a black book and places that on the desk. She then walked toward her bookshelf. She pulled out 2 books from the shelf, one was pink and the other was green. She placed them on the desk and then she sat down on the chair.

"What should I name this year's diary?" Rin picks up the green book, "Last year's title was 'Maybe an exciting year?' but then the ending title became 'A boring year'."

She sighs and then picks up a pink book and then starts to look at it fondly. "This one was one of my favourite years. This one was when I was 5 to7 years old. I had a friend and he was always kind to me. I forgot his name too and the worst part is that this book and the ones before this, is that it got wet in the rain when I was moving," Rin sighs ,"well it did only have some doddles and pictures and then puts the pink book down." She looks at the black book.

"Well maybe I'll title this 'My Stupid Life All Because of **HIM**'." Rin said while writing it down on the cover. "I wonder what the ending title will be though."

The Next Day.

Rin was walking out of her apartment door and started to run down to the elevator. She didn't want to bump into her 'partner' and didn't want him to do anything to her. But it was too late. She ran so fast she bumped into him.

" That you Len?" Rin said while rubbing her head.

"Who else could it be ^-^?" Len said with a smile. Rin sighed at this and rubbed her head again.

"You are the first person that I have started to hate in just one day." Rin said while getting in the elevator with Len.

"Should I take that as a compliment? " Len said with his usual smile.

"Len, why do you have to be such a pervert?"Rin said while walking out with Len following her.

"Why do you seem to hate me so much?" Len said in defence. Rin flinched at this but continued walking.

"Why do you seem so familiar?" Rinwhispered quietly.

"I don't know if I should tell you." Len said quietly. She started to stare at the ground while walking. She started to blush for when she went to look at him, he looked so cute. He wasn't grinning at all; he just had this cute look that was attracting her. She then started to smile until she noticed Len was way ahead of her. She started to run after him.

"Len! Matte!" Rin yelled. She then tripped and fell. Len turned around and ran to her.

"Rin? Are you ok?" Len said with concern. He lended out his hand but as he did, Rin started to remember something.

~Flashback~

Rin was a little girl of 6; she was chasing a little boy of 6 ½. Rin fell down and then she started to cry. The little boy ran to her and started to look very worried.

"Rin ? Are you ok?" the little boy said with concern. She started to cry a little more. She then started to cry in his arms for the little boy started to hug her.

"I'm sorry." The little boy said.

~Flashback end~

'Huh?' Rin thought. 'What was with that? The boy looked just like Len.'

"Rin?"Len said while lending out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. "Are you ok?"

Rin started to straighten herself out but then she looked up at him. "I'm fine."

Len then smiled. "Good"

Later at Lunch.

"Rin, earth to Rin kagamine." Miku said while waving her hand in front of her. They were both sitting on a bench and eating their lunch. Kaito was with them also. Rin however was staring into space trying to wonder why the little boy looked just like Len.

"Forget about her,Miku." Kaito said. "She's probably thinking about her old friend."

"Yeah true, but you should have some concern too! She's your friend too!" Miku said with anger.

"So what?! I can be concerned if I want to and right now I'm not concerned!" Kaito said.

"KAITO!" Miku yelled while she Tasered Kaito once again .Kaito fell down with his head on the table. As his head fell onto the table he fell into his sandwich.

"Damn you!" Kaito said. Miku looked at him and then started to laugh like crazy, for Kaito had mayonnaise on his face.

After school at Len's front door.

Rin was waiting by his door, why you might ask well today he told Rin he needed help with something. She started to lean against the door.

'What's wrong with me?' Rin thought. 'I get all spaced out all because I remember something. But could Len be the one I made a promise too?'

"^-^ You waited here just for me, my dear Rin?" Len said while approaching her. He took out his key and unlocked it. He opened the door. "Ladies first." Len said. Rin walked inside ignoring his comment. Len walked inside after her and then closed the door.

"Can you help me? I'm still cleaning around here and we'll all I need to clean is my room." Len said causally.

"You better not do anything!" Rin said with a frown. She followed him to his room and then as she walked in she noticed that it was all clean?" There's nothing to clean though."Rin said with curiosity.

Len walked toward the walls and started to rip the wallpaper. "I just need to take all this wallpaper off. ^-^ Don't worry, I'm not **THAT** indecent."Len said while ripping the wallpaper off.

"Alright." Rin started to rip the wallpaper with him. Later, they ripped all the wallpaper off except for one spot near his bed.

"Len! There's just this and then where're done, ok?" Rin said while walking toward the wall. As she tore it off, she noticed a huge hole that was big enough for her to crawl though. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Len said while walking over to her. He looked at the hole and then at Rin. "I didn't know there was a hole. Where does it lead to?"

"I don't know."Rin said while staring at the hole. "You go in first though."

Len crawled into the hole but then noticed there was something blocking it. He pushed it aside and then got out of the hole. He was in a room but wasn't sure where. Rin followed him and then noticed that the room she was in was HERS.

"**What the hell**? **Why does it have to be my room**?" Rin said with shock. Then she noticed her clothes all over the floor and tried to push them in her closet.

"This is your room? "Len said while looking around.

**"Yes!. And Since it's my room. GET OUT!**"Rin shoved him into the hole and then used an anime poster to cover the hole. 'Great! Now he'll try peeping on me now!'Rin thought with frustration.

* * *

And thx to these people for helping me with this story and writing overall and FOR..(reviewing this story)

**Rhette**

**Pastel Paintbrush**

**Cherry Neko 15**

**GumiKagamine**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is such a stupid chapter -_-**

* * *

Later that night.

Rin ended up having dinner at Len's apartment. She had to admit that his cooking was very good but was relieved that he did nothing perverted to her that day. She then went to her apartment and then took out her book.

Diary,

Today was an exhausting day but today that guy Len didn't do anything perverted to me. I just helped him out tear wallpaper from the walls. The only bad thing was that there was a hole that lend into **MY** room. Now that creep is probably going to try and do something perverted. I also remembered something from the past too. I remembered something that involved Him again. I saw his face but his face looked just like Len's face. It was probably someone that looked like him though.

She then finished up her diary entry and then fell to sleep.

The next day.

It was after school, and Rin was at Len's house again helping him clean. This time she was helping him look though his stuff.

"Thank you Rin ^-^ . I appreciate your help." Len said while looking though the boxes.

"It's alright, anyways it's not like I have a choice anyways." Rin said.

She then picked up a photo album. Curiosity took her over and she opened it. Inside were pictures of him. He appeared to look the age of 6 ½ . She flipped though it and then found that most of them was with him and a girl that looked 6. She looked closer and then noticed that girl was HER. She flipped through the pages faster and then noticed that she was in almost all the pictures.

'Me?! How does he have all these pictures of me?!' Rin thought.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Len said while looking over at her.

"Ho-How do you have these pictures of me?" Rin said while trembling.

"That's me and you." Len looked at the pictures and then pointed out at the was speechless. "I came here because I came to keep my promise to you."

"You're the one who promised. Me?" said quietly. "Why did you come back?"

Len smiled, "I didn't want you killing yourself and anyway I said I would do anything for my Rin."

* * *

**sorry about the short paragraph and yes i know this is going a bit fast but i really needed RIn to know this for the story to progress i hope you understand well bye and you'll be hopefully receiving a new chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter: Len told Rin that he was the guy she made the promise to with but what does Rin have to say about it? Here's the answer so.

baka means idiot

and gomen means sorry

* * *

Rin was lying flat out on her orange bed. She was staring up at the ceiling and had the charm she received from Len in her hand.

'I can't believe that the guy who I made that promise with is of all people it was Len.' Rin thought, 'but why is it that I didn't respond but ran away from that response.'

~Flashback~

Len smiled, "I didn't want you killing yourself and anyways I said I would do anything for my Rin."

Rin blushed at this response but when she opened her mouth to say something, nothing came out. A few minutes passed by and then Rin stood up. She walked toward the door with the blush still on her face.

"I should be going now. I'll see you tommorow?"Rin said while not looking back at Len. She opened the door, walked out and shut the door leaving Len alone.

~End Flashback~

Sunday morning

Rin sighed at that thought and then turned to her side. She shut her eyes and then she fell asleep with that charm in her hand.

In the morning Rin didn't want to wake up she didn't want to face Len again after last night but something in her ears were telling her to wake and that was Oliver screaming in hers ears to make breakfast because he broke his arm again. After getting up and brushing my teeth I was going to change into my uniform in my room then all of a sudden a flash went off.

"Len is that you", Rin said in a sadistic voice, "Len are you going to answer me"

There was no response

Rin then started to worry who it was so she had to check out. When she ripped off the poster she saw Len trying to escape to the other end of the hole she was going to go in but then Oliver called her again

"Why does that guy want to make me madder than before he already lied to me now this",rin said with a sigh

The next day at school.

Rin is sitting in her seat and staring out at the window. She had her head on her hand and her hair in a High ponytail. She heard the chair next to her move and she knew that Len was sitting right next to her now.

"Ohayo Rin." Len said while looking at her.

Rin didn't look at him but just responded to him with a simple reply.

"Ohayo" Rin said.

Later a Lunch.

Rin is sitting outside the school on a bench. She had the charm Len gave her years ago on her lap. She was staring at it fondly but was also staring at it with a transparent look.

'.I don't understand. Why didn't Len just tell me that I was the girl on the first day we meet?'Rin thought with confusion. 'Was he just joking with me?'

"Rin! There you are!" Miku yelled while running up to her friend. Kaito was following her and then leaned against a tree nearby. Miku sat down next to Rin and then looked at Rin with curiosity.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"umm it's just."

"You found out Len is that guy right?" Kaito said while crossing his arms.

Rin looked up at him with surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I saw him eavesdropping on Miku and me." Kaito said quickly.

"Huh? ." Rin said with a little confusion.

Rin looked at them curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked quickly.

A little while before. *Flashback*

It was outside the school. Len was walking around the grounds when he suddenly heard some voices. He turned around and then saw Miku and Kaito talking together. He didn't want to intrude, so instead he hid behind a tree and started to listen.

"So Rin STILL hasn't found that guy?" Kaito said.

"No." Miku said, "the only clue that she has is this charm."

She digs into her pocket and then takes out Rin's charm.

"O.o you got her charm?!"Kaito yelled, "How the hell did you get her to give you that?! She won't even let us touch that charm!"

" well. She didn't give it to me." Miku said nervously while staring at the turned and looked at the charm. When he saw it his eyes widened.

'That charm!' Len thought, 'The charm I gave to that girl years ago!'

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kaito yelled.

" I always wanted to get a good look at this charm and well…when I saw her put her charm into her locker, I snatched the charm and ," Miku said nervously, "I think she just found that out is now hunting me down."

"Yeah, but I wonder if that guy is ever gonna come and visit Rin." Kaito said while taking the charm out of Miku's hand and then looking at the charm up and down. "If I were her I would just give up."

~End Of Flashback~

"Rin isn't that great!" Miku yelled with excitement.

"Huh?"

"You finally found him right?"

Rin looked at her, "that's right I guess."

" should be happy that you finally found him," Kagome said" I mean you've been waiting for years for him and after all you were always complaining"

Rin looked at her and then at her charm 'Miku's right. I shouldn't be spacing out!

"Anyways. you and Len look so cute together!" Miku yelled. Rin blushed and then got up.

"But Miku, were you able to ask Kaito out yet?" Sango said teasingly. This time it was Miku's turn to blush.

"RIN!"

Kaito looked at Miku and Rin.

"Ask me what?"

"Umm well."

"Got to go!" Rin yelled while walking away

"What?!Rin, Don't you dare leave me alone!" Miku yelled with furry. Kaito however, looked at her with a curious look.

"What did she mean, ask me out?" he said with suspicion.

"Umm… you BAKA" Miku Yelled pulling out her Taser once again

ZAP!( I really think someone should take that off of her but then again it's to funny X3)

Later somewhere else.

Rin is walking around the school grounds. She has the charm still held tight in her left hand. She walks and then she suddenly bumps into someone. Her hand slips and her charm falls out of hand and onto the floor.

"Gomen." Rin says while not looking up at the person she bumped into.

"Hey, that's ok." The voice says.

Rin looks up and sees the person she bumped into was Len. She looks at him and he slowly grins. He bends down, picks up her charm and then looks at it. He stares at it and then smiles.

"I see you didn't throw this away." Len said cheerfully. She suddenly blushes and then turns her face to hide her blush. 'WH-what?! Why am I blushing?! And in front of HIM?!' Rin quickly thought.

"Is something wrong?" Len asks with a hint of concern.

Rin suddenly looks at him and then gives him a straight look.

"I was wondering, but if you knew I was that girl, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Rin said while leaning toward him.

"That?" Len starts to say, "I didn't know until yesterday afternoon."

Rin blinks in confusion. "What?"

and Len are sitting together under a , still holding onto the charm continues to look at it fondly.

"All right Len, right how you did found out that I was the girl." Sango said.

"Oh that? Alright well.I found out you were the girl yesterday after school when Miku took out your charm that I gave you but im pretty sure that your friends already told you."

Len looked over at her. "Anything else?"

Rin oleaned against the tree and then closed her eyes.

" about how I met you? I wanted to know that for years." Rinsaid while not looking at him.

He smiled. "Sure."

* * *

So here a longer chapter as some of you have requested and it took forever for me to write so I hope you enjoyed it so the only one more thing to say...

reviews nya~


End file.
